Once primarily used for research and shopping, the Internet has quickly become an alternative source for entertainment, dating, and multi-player gaming. Through various types of websites, virtual communities have been established that allow users to create a virtual or online reality for themselves. Computer games have also crossed over into the online world, allowing users to play against or along with each other from the comfort of their own homes, Internet cafes or other Wi-Fi outlets around the world. When it comes to most online entertainment activities including gaming and virtual communities, a disconnection unfortunately exists between objects in the real world and objects in the virtual world.
Despite the popularity of such websites as well as similar computer games, consumers continue to demand more interactive capabilities and more flexibility with respect to their virtual products.